kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Daisy Duck
}= - Journal = }} Daisy Duck is die hertogin van Disney Castle en die vriendin van Donald, Konig Mickey se hof towenaar. Sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts III. Voorkoms Daisy is 'n antropomorphized eend, soos haar naam sou voorstel. Haar oë is ligblou en sy dra laventelskadu. Haar wimpers is ook nogal lank. Haar vere is wit en haar snawel is geel-oranje. Daisy rokke in baie meer regale drag as haar spotprent-eweknie, met 'n goue tiara met 'n saffier in die voorkant. Sy dra 'n versierde, moue, violette bal toga met 'n hoë kraag en 'n wit kolom knoppies aan die voorkant. Die buik van die rok is ametist-gekleurde, en die boonste helfte is gevoer met 'n bruin, driehoekige patroon. Die onderkant van die toga is periwinkle-gekleurde, met 'n wit, golwende patroon wat die onderste helfte van die boonste, helfte van die helfte skei. Daar is 'n geplooide perslaag onder die rok, sigbaar in die voorkant. Daisy dra ook lang wit handskoene oor haar vier vingers. Persoonlikheid Daisy Duck is 'n goeie vriend van Queen Minnie van Disney Castle, sowel as die inwoners van Disney Town. Dit is moontlik dat sy vir Captain Justice/Captain Dark Pete sal stem tydens die Miljoen Dreams-toekenning kompetisie. Sy is die liefde van die hof towenaar Donald Duck en toon 'n groot gevoel van sterk affiniteit teenoor hom. Sy het 'n kort humeur, soos haar liefdes, maar beheer dit tot Donald se nalatigheid om te kontak of haar tydens die Gummi-reis by die Disney-kasteel besoek. Sy is gereserveer en relatief stil, sonder sprekende lyne in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en baie klein gesprekke van die eerste twee geïnstalleerde speletjies tot Sora, Donald en Goofy se terugkeer om die Cornerstone of Light te beskerm. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Daisy is teenwoordig tydens die aankondiging van die wenners van die Million Dreams Award, hoewel sy nie praat nie. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sy en Koningin Minnie loop in die binnehof toe hulle hoor hoe Donald praat met Goofy oor die verdwyning van die Koning. Nadat hulle uitgevind is oor die probleme van die heelal, word Donald en Goofy na Traverse Town gestuur om te vind dat Leon die "sleutel" soek. Sy sien laas haar liefling gaan uit in die Gummi Ship, maar voor Donald blare vra hy haar om te sorg vir Koningin Minnie. Sy verskyn nie tot die einde krediete waar sy en die koningin na Donald se neefs kyk in die binnehof loop nie. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Nadat vrede herstel is na die Disney-kasteel, verskyn Daisy uiteindelik, maar is ontsteld oor Donald omdat sy so lank buite bereik was en dat sy hul datum gemis het. Donald poog om na die Timeless River te hardloop, maar sy stop hom. Wanneer die Hoeksteen van Lig reageer en help Sora die poort na Atlantica en Port Royal oopmaak, word sy gevra om Donald vir 'n ruk langer te laat gaan. Donald belowe haar dat hy binnekort terug sal wees. Na Xemnas se nederlaag, is sy so bly om saam met Donald te herenig dat sy na sy kant toe loop om hom te knuffel. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Daisy, Minnie en Pluto verwelkom Mickey, Donald en Goofy terug na Disney Castle na hul stryd teen die Real Organisasie XIII; sy kyk 'n rukkie by Donald voordat sy hom liefdevol knuffel. Na Yen Sid, Chip en Dale arriveer, kyk die groep na die vuurwerke. Gallery File:Daisy Duck KH.png|Daisy Duck soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts File:Daisy Duck KHII.png|Daisy Duck soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II File:Daisy Duck KHIII.png|Daisy Duck soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Daisy Duck was 'n Walt Disney-spotprent en strokiesprentkarakter wat as 'n vroulike eweknie vir Donald Duck geskep is en eerstens verskyn in (1940), hoewel 'n soortgelyke karakter, Donna Duck, vroeër in '' (1937) verskyn het en nou gespekuleer word op 'n vroeë weergawe van Daisy. Sy het weer verskyn as Donald se baie spesiale liefling in (1941), (1941), (1945), en word 'n herhalende karakter wat begin in (1945). Sy het ook verskyn in teaterfilms soos Mickey's Christmas Carol soos Isabelle, Ebenezer Scrooge se liefdesbelang, Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 'n cameo-voorkoms en Fantasia 2000 as Donald se assistent in die Pomp and Circumstance kort gesien. Sy het ook in verskeie vertonings op televisie verskyn en verskeie direkte-na-videofilms, waaronder , waar sy op 'n manier optree wat soortgelyk is aan haar rol in Kingdom Hearts as koningin Minnie se assistent en vriendin. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 09.09.2018. en:Daisy Duck de:Daisy Duck fr:Daisy es:Daisy it:Paperina pt:Margarida nl:Katrien Duck fi:Iines Ankka Kategorie:Somebody Kategorie:Vroulike karakters